Sushi, chopsticks, and introductions
by Drea9
Summary: This is just my uberly cute and cheesy into to my character Drea. I did one before and I didn't like it, so here you have my :cough: master peice NoseDive!


Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty ducks... blah blah blah!

Hi, I'm Drea, I decided that I didn't like the last story I worte so I rewrote Drea's introduction into the duck's lives. It's corny and cheesy and everything you need in a fanfiction! So eat up... the sushi's getting cold(it's already cold, so never mind!)... I'm not that good at writing and my grammer is off most of the time so don't get too too mad.

He took a step back from the tall mirror as he gazed at his reflection. He slowly began to go over his appearence. He had decided on keeping his shoulder length blonde hair down, he was wearing a wonderful black, two peice suit adorned with a skyblue tie around his neck. His gaze continued downward and stopped at his beatup looking red tennis shoes. He smiles proudly at his reflection. Not because he thought he looked good, but because he felt good about who he was for once in his life. His blue eyes look around his room and stoped on the photograph laying on his bed. A girl, with short black hair and beautiful dark blue eyes smiled up at him from the photo. His grin widened and he looked over her kind face. For once in his life he had someone who loved him for who he was and wasn't worried about how much money he made, how cool his brother was, or how attractive he, himself was. These all baffled NoseDive when he first met Drea. It was at a dinner like the one he would be going to now.. a sports banquette. His mind slowly drifted away to the memory as he sat down on his bed. A silly grin spreads across his beak as he enterd a well deserved flash back.

_The ducks enterd the great banquette hall in Osaka, Japan. The air was filled with the wonderful aroma of Japanese cuiseans. Nosedive closed his eyes tight and took a deep breath inhaling the smells. He stepped foward on the steps, his eyes still closed and lost his footing, sending the mallard down the large staircase and on top of another teenager. He came eyes to eyes with Drea. Stammering stupidly he stared at her. Drea just stared back in disbelief then she just burst out into loud laughter. Nosedive jumped up and pulled her up with, a faint blush creeping across his beak. He could still hear her laughter as she walked off dusting off her short black skirt and peasent sleeve blouse. Duke placed a hand on Nosedive's shoulder _

"_smooooooooth boy, smooth..." _

_He also began to laugh as did the others of the team and Nosedive's face became extremely hot with embarrassment and anger, he turns on the heal on his red tennies and stormed off in the opposite direction in a huff. Phil didn't give the ducks a chance to react as he drug them over to their places at the table. A woman, in her late 40s was standing up waiting for them, a sweet smile on her face. _

"_You of course must be the Mighty Ducks. I'm Becky Pierson, I'm the owner of the Arrowhead Pond, and this is my daughter, Drea" Becky held her hand out to Wildwing to shake as Drea smiled sheepishly at the rest of the ducks. _

_They took their seats and that's when Nosedive decided to come back, he finally reached the table only to discover the one that had laughed at him was sitting across from him. Wildwing pulled Nosedive down into his seat and smiled. _

"_This is Becky, and that..the girl you fell on, is Drea" Wildwing grined evily as Nosedive began to blush once more. _

"_Yeah.. sorry bout that." said Nosedive in a low voice. "Oh no problemo.. reminded me of the time I fell off the stage in one of my dance recitals...right into the orchestra pit" Drea said as she let out a friendly giggle. Nosedive raised his eyes to look at her in astonishment. _

"_You?" he said in surprise. _

"_Hey everyone has their own moments where they make absolute fools out of themselves... I'm a clutz so I have lots of those!" she grins sweetly. _

_NoseDive suddenly felt himself relax around her and they went on with their conversations trying to top who did the stupidist thing. Finally the wonderful dishes of food were brought out to all of the tables and Drea let out a sigh of releif. _

"_Food...."_

_Duke glares and taps Becky on her shoulder. _

"_Um.. sweetheart... they forgot our silverware..all the gave us were some large toothpicks..." He picks them up as an example. Drea laughs again, not as loudly this time but more of a soft giggle. _

"_Those are your silverware.. see?" She picked hers up and began to use them. Duke picked his up and just stabbed a peice of sushi and Phil slapped his forehead. _

"_Hey hey.. don't do that! It's considerd an insult here..." Drea says in a whisper. _

"_here watch" she makes the chopsticks open and close easily from much practice and Duke grins and trys as do the others. They were horrible, but hey it was their first time in Japan ( ). _

_The food soon dissapeard from the plates and the plates were removed. A soft song began to play as people began to stand and walk over to the center of the room to dance. Soon enough Mallory, Wildwing, Tanya and Grin had made their way towards the center also. Glancing around, Duke noticed he had noone to dance with. He grins sweetly at Becky and holds his hand out to her _

"_may I have this dance?" he says cornily. Becky just nods her head as the too make their way to the center. NoseDive sighed uncomfortably and looked at Drea carefully. _

_She had short black hair topped with a tiny silver tiara, and extremely pale skin, her dark blue eyes looked as if she were always smiling and her face was in a slight heartshape. She wasn't extremely tall or anything 5'7", an inch or two below NoseDive. Her figure was perfect, well to NoseDive anyways. She was sort of pudgy and full figured. Overall a very healthy looking girl. Drea noticed that NoseDive was staring at her and her face began to flush. _

"_What?" _

_"Oh... nothing... ummm... you just.. you're...." He stops, blushing horribly. Drea giggles she thought he was plain adorable, she enjoys the company of the shy and nerdy type. NoseDive was just this. _

_"You look really nice Dive..." NoseDive looks at her in shock. "The only picture I ever saw of you was on the cover of Sports Illistrated.... but you were hidden..." NoseDive smiles geekily. _

"_You look gorgeous...." Drea blushes now, her eyes downcast at the table. _

"_Nah.. but you're sweet for saying it" She grins and grabs hold of his hand and drags him over to the center of the room where they danced the rest of the night..._

__

NoseDive laid the picture down. A knock was heard at NoseDive's door and he murmerd "it's open" Drea walks in and snickers at him.

"Hey there hot stuff!" she runs over and tackles him.

"Hey wait a minute... why aren't you dressed up?!" asked Nosedive

"Well... we don't have to go... we get to go baby-sit my lil' sisters. My dad's working late tonight" She smiles "I rented movies and everything!!!!"


End file.
